Jeanette 2
by WALL-E and EVE In Love
Summary: This is a sequel to Jeanette. When her parents come back to life with a magical lecture, it's up to her and her brave Sissy, Eleanor to say the magic words, so they can go back to a peaceful life.
1. Prologue

Earth, not so far away has a lush green forest, full of squirrels and chipmunks (in case you find this weird). The cities have humans in it and they're two hours from the forest. Living in one of the trees in this forest is a family of chipmunks. One of the chipmunks was brown and had purple eyes with purple glasses to match.

This was Jeanette.

Brittany was her mother, Alvin was her father and Simon was her stepfather. Theodore was her brother and she had lots of sisters who she trusted and loved. Life in her treedome (Jeanette liked it best as a treedome) is pleasantly peaceful. Her brother and sisters love her and so do Alvin and Brittany. They're always ready to keep Jeanette out of harm's way, but they promise not to overdo it.

Jeanette took the subway home. Since, she didn't want to take the dome off, nothing had changed. The dome helps her spot her house easily if she gets lost. It's not there for a safety reason, she just liked how her tree stood out of the rest.

Jeanette soon spotted the treedome and walked through the front door. Once inside the dome, she took her suit off and air helmet. The smell of something cooking wafted out of the house. Jeanette caught it. It smelt strong of baking bread; no doubt they would have that along with whatever else they were having for dinner tonight.

Jeanette stepped inside the tree into the kitchen with a wooden dining table and five chairs in the middle of the room. A small flight of stairs near the far right hand corner of the kitchen led upstairs. On the left wall was a stove over a roaring fire. Brittany, dressed in her pink school clothes was stirring something in the stove. She was Jeanette's mother. Jeanette liked having Brittany as her mother because following the rules would be much, much easier. Brittany loved Jeanette as her daughter and already feels lucky. She turned to face Jeanette, having heard her walk in.

"Hi, Jeanette," she greeted.

"Hi, Brittany," Jeanette said, walking over to her and giving her a big hug. "How's Alvin?" she asked as she let go.

"He's good," Brittany replied. "He's watching Combination in your room because I told him that you really like that movie, so he wanted to see it for himself."

Jeanette smiled. She hurried upstairs where Alvin was. He was curled up in Jeanette's blanket. "Hey, Jeanette," he said. "Come and watch with me." With a huge smile, Jeanette curled up next to Alvin. Every time her song _Sputtering_got to the chorus, Alvin put his paw on Jeanette's shoulder. When the movie came to _Maybe_ Alvin hugged Jeanette and she hugged him back. After the movie, Jeanette went back downstairs to the kitchen whilst Alvin went to his and Brittany's bedroom to take a nap.

"Where's Eleanor?" she asked Brittany.

"She's outside in the yard," she told her daughter. "Would you like to go out and play with her?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes Brittany," Jeanette answered, nodding.

Jeanette walked outside and found her sister lying in the grass. She was watching the sunset clouds through the dome. She was dressed in her green school clothes with wobbly green shoes to match. It was her sister Eleanor, as they became sisters when Jeanette was adopted by Alvin and Brittany. The day after Jeanette had been grounded, her parents died in a sandstorm. Since then, Jeanette had been alone for seven hundred years until she was adopted by Brittany. Eleanor had been afraid of germs until she met Jeanette. Both of them are now sisters and they loved it this way. Alvin and Brittany have always wanted a child, but Brittany did not want to get pregnant to one. When she met Jeanette, she thought the purple-eyed chipette was a threat until she got a closer look at her. It took a long time for her to understand what Jeanette wanted from her and when she finally did, Jeanette was the only thing she cared about. Alvin and Theodore made a promise not to cause any harm to their new daughter/sister.

"What a beautiful sunset," she said as her tail twitched slightly.

"Can I join you?" Jeanette inquired innocently.

"I would love you to join, Sissy!" Eleanor said as she looked at her sister who sat down next to her. "This is so pretty."

"Yeah, but my parents never let me watch the sunset," Jeanette replied.

"Why not?" Eleanor asked as Jeanette sighed quietly.

"My parents say that sunsets will hurt your eyes," she said to Eleanor as she lay down next to Eleanor.

"That's not really true," she said looking at Jeanette. " This dome will keep so the sun won't hurt your eyes," she continued when her eyes were looking up at the sunset through the dome.

Jeanette began to feel sleepy, so she closed her eyes and relaxed a little more. Eleanor closed her eyes too and gently relaxed as she stroked her sister's paw. After resting her eyes, Eleanor opened them.

"Hey, Jeanette?" Eleanor inquired. Her sister, who was done resting her eyes, opened them and looked at her. "Is Alvin asleep?" she asked.

"I-I think so, why?" Jeanette replied.

"Why don't we take a walk outside the dome," she suggested. "We can be back before Alvin wakes up,"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jeanette said to Eleanor.

"Oh, why not?" Eleanor asked her taller Sissy. "Did your parents have something against it?"

"Yes," Jeanette said, her paws starting to shake. "They wouldn't let me do anything without their permission, not even playing with my younger siblings in my room, understand?" she told her sister.

Eleanor looked away. She thought about the time when Jeanette was weakened and how sad she felt. This was when they introduced themselves and Eleanor even helped to save Jeanette. She was learning every day what Jeanette's parents did to her when they were still alive either from Jeanette herself or from Brittany, who had seen in a video message what Jeanette's days with her now-dead parents were like. Surely, Alvin wouldn't yell at them for leaving the dome without his permission as Brittany always says in situations when Jeanette does something her parents would scold her about, "Everybody makes mistakes."

"O-okay," Jeanette said nervously to her sister.

"Jeanette, don't worry. Alvin won't scold us," she replied.

"I sure hope your right Eleanor," Jeanette said, her voice trembling. "I feel like he won't keep his promise to me. He promised not to electrocute me anymore!" she said.

"He'll keep his promise," Eleanor said to Jeanette.

"I just want to make sure you're right," Jeanette said timidly to Eleanor. "Now, I don't want to go out there and I don't think you should either!"

"Well, I want to," Eleanor said to Jeanette. "You don't have to come,"

Eleanor walked over to where the suits were hung up and put hers on. She walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Take your time, Jeanette," Eleanor offered.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble?" Jeanette asked her sister, slightly trembling.

"I'm sure we won't," Eleanor assured her sister. "Just trust me, we'll be back before Alvin wakes up and he'll never know,"

"Eleanor we-"

Jeanette was cut off when Eleanor closed the door behind her. After a few moments, she sighed and tapped her paws together.

"Alright," Jeanette finally gave in to Eleanor. "But we only go out for a few minutes," she said, pointed at Eleanor to show that she was telling the truth.

"That's fine," she said.

Jeanette nodded, though not sure what Brittany's reaction would be, and walked over to where the suits were hung and put hers on. She opened the door and followed Eleanor outside. Eleanor and Jeanette walked into the city where many people were dressed in their best things. Men were wearing smart suits and shoes and women were wearing dresses with large flowery hats. The reason for all this; it was a special day for Bosnia's capitol Sarajevo. Today was the day that Archduke Ferdinand was coming to visit the city.

Archduke Ferdinand was a national celebrity in the Austro-Hungarian Empire; in fact he was a _royal_ national celebrity. He was the heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary. He had been the heir to the throne for the last twenty five years. His cousin, Duke Francis V of Modena, had died in 1875 when Ferdinand was just twelve. Ten years later, Ferdinand was named the heir to the throne. Since then he had married Sophie, Duchess of Hohenburg and had three children. Today, he and his wife were visiting Sarajevo.

Bosnia and Herzegovina were new territories to the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Thirty six years earlier, the Austro-Hungarian armies took over the city and much of the surrounding territories of Bosnia and Herzegovina. However, it was not until 1908 when the territories were captured fully. Although the new territories were on the border of the powerful Islamic Ottoman Empire, division in their Balkan provinces were beginning to arise. Eventually, in 1912, the Balkan League nations, made up of Bulgaria, Serbia, Greece and Montenegro, took arms against the Ottoman Empire in the First Balkan War. In May 1913, the war came to an end and the Ottoman Empire was kicked out of the Balkans.

Many states expanded or were formed under the now free Balkan lands. One of these expanding lands was Serbia. It was the most powerful of the Balkan states and one that Austria-Hungary was jealous of. In fact, Serbia was not really the best of friends with Austria-Hungary either. This was probably because Serbia was allied to Russia, who was in turn allied to France and Great Britain. The Austro-Hungarians were allied to Germany and Italy. The worst nightmare for any leader had come into reality for Germany and Austria-Hungary. A fortress surrounded on all sides. Despite this, the Austro-Hungarian empire, old and withered from time and long past but also long lasting effects war, was determined to remain strong.

In the streets of the city, many people were gathered to welcome the arrival of their empire's prince. He had arrived earlier on and would be driven past with his wife Sophie.

"Isn't it amazing," one man, dressed in a black suit with black shoes, said as he brushed dust of his shoulder. "Prince Ferdinand! Here! I never thought this would happen,"

"I know," a nearby woman, wearing a navy blue dress and a flowery hat, replied. "Oh, I cannot wait to hear him in his speech!"

As the crowds of people readied themselves for their prince's arrival, several men, also dressed in suits, were also waiting for the prince of Austria-Hungary to arrive. However, they were not overjoyed like everyone else. They had a deep hatred for the Austrian prince. The reason; they were a group of Bosnian Slavs (people generally from the Balkans and Russia) who took upon themselves to kill the Austrian prince, and when they heard about today, they began planning their attack.

These men were being led by a man called Danilo Ilić, who was a member of the Black Hand secret society, which was formed three years earlier for the greater Serbia movement. It's aim was to unite the lands Austria-Hungary had freed but then taken for themselves, and what better way to strike a blow against your enemy by killing the heir to their throne.

Today, Danilo had placed members of the society either in group or alone along the street from which the Archduke's car would pass on It's way to the town hall. Every member was tasked with a pistol and/or a bomb, both of which they to use to stop the Archduke's car by any means necessary.

The first group, stationed outside a small café, was made up of a tall man with a shaven head and dressed in a black suit called Muhamed Mehmedbašić, who was a Muslim, and Vaso Čubrilović, also a tall man with a neat crop of black hair and two small tufts of a moustache and dressed in a black suit. Both were armed with a pistol and a bomb.

Further down the road, on the other side a few meters from the Miljacka River, was a solo member of the Black Hand. His name was Nedeljko Čabrinović who was also tall with short black hair, revealing most of his forehead, and two bushy tufts of a black moustache above his lips. He was also dressed in a suit and was also armed with a bomb and a pistol.

Finally, one last group of three was placed further down the road. It was made up of Cvjetko Popović, another tall man with short black hair and dressed in a suit, Trifko Grabež, a tall man also dressed in a suit with short black hair with a bushy moustache and a small black beard that covered part of his chin, and Gavrilo Princip with a messy crop of black hair and two small black tufts of a moustache. All were armed with a bomb and a pistol. They were to fire on the Archduke's car if it managed to pass through the other three stationed along the street.

Gavrilo looked back up and down the street, as if he was searching for his target. This was their only chance to get the Archduke. If they succeeded, it would mean a great victory against their Austrian enemies. He just could not wait. Part of him just wanted to hunt for the Archduke personally, but he was stopped by the amount of security and the great risk. Apart from the many policemen scattered throughout the crowd, he knew that if he attacked the Archduke before he had even passed Mehmedbašić, and Vaso, then the entire plan would be foiled and even if Gavrilo was just captured, the others would not fare much better in killing the Archduke.

Suddenly, as if awoken, the crowd began to clap and cheer. Gavrilo looked down the street and saw a car driving down towards him. It was a 1911 Gräf & Stift _Double Phaeton_. Driving it was a middle aged looking man with a moustache dressed in a smart army officer-like uniform. The two tiny chipmunk girls stopped to rest on a park bench. Little did they know was that some bad guys threatened to shoot them. They were as tough as Brittany when it came to weaponry.

Suddenly, everyone was screaming and diving for cover. Eleanor and Jeanette hid under the park bench, fearing another explosion would erupt at any second.

"Look, someone is in the water!" they heard someone shout.

"Stop!" a policeman shouted as he reached the park bench to sit down. The bench sagged under his and Eleanor felt it brushing against her back.

She took Jeanette's gloved paw and led her away just as the bench split in two with the policeman exclaiming.

He got up and rubbed his sides. Then, with a moan, he slowly and carefully walked away, holding his aching side.

Suddenly, he grabbed the two 'ettes and vomited into their faces, probably because he was weak from his failed suicide pill, and took them to the docks. He put them down and got into the river. He sighed in relief, even though the river didn't bring it down as much as he expected. Eleanor scrubbed down Jeanette's helmet so her sister could see again, then scrubbed her yellow heads-up goggles. Jeanette dusted herself off and Eleanor did the same. They watched the policeman vomit into the river in an uncomfortable silence. The policeman placed his hand over his mouth to stop himself from vomiting again.

Jeanette and Eleanor watched closely at the policeman's actions, wondering what would happen next. The policeman stayed in the river, allowing it to do its work on his sore side. He was furious. His one chance to relax and he killed himself, all because of them! Not only did his two targets distracted him, but they wasted his valuable time, not to mention his job.

"What the Hell do you two think you were playing at?" he shouted at them from the river. By now, his suit was soaked. "Running away without your parent's permission! What the Hell is wrong with you!"

He was acting like Jeanette's father, scolding her, making her entire body shake. The cut on his side was just visible through his shirt.

"This is the second time you two have gone running off like a pair of monkeys and look what you've done," he said to Jeanette and Eleanor. "Not only did you…" he pointed at Eleanor. "Get hurt, but you also risked you lives because of this fox you saw and you've broken our neighbours' fence!"

"Hey, are you okay over there?" Alvin butted in. "Is something wrong? Are you two okay? Did something happen? Do you need help?"

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other guiltily. They thought what they had done was wrong and they had to suffer the consequences for it.

"I cannot believe you two would do something like this!" the policeman continued. "I did not expect you to set foot in the wrong place without this guy's permission,"

"Dad, I'm really sorry!" Jeanette said, shaking with guilt. "I'm sorry for going out without you knowing, and so is Eleanor. I only went out with her because we wanted exercise,"

"It doesn't matter why you went out, Miss Shakes-A-Lot," the policeman snapped. "The point is you went out and look what you and this girl did!" he turned to face Alvin. "Sir, I am so sorry for what they did,"

"It's cool," he replied. "No harm done." he cooed at Jeanette and Eleanor. "You just wanted some exercise, that's all. It's alright."

Alvin took his trembling daughters home.

"Alvin," Eleanor piped up. "I'm sorry. It wasn't Jeanette's fault, it was mine. I dragged her into it. If anyone's to blame, it's me,"

"You just wanted exercise," Alvin replied as they arrived home. "Everything's alright. Don't take the policeman's words personally. You just wanted exercise,"

Jeanette and Eleanor nodded and walked past Alvin and up the stairs towards their rooms.

"Alvin," Brittany said as the two disappeared from view. "What's wrong with them?"

Alvin sighed.

"You see Brittany," he said in a whisper. "A policeman scolded them for taking a walk and getting their exercise. They were so scared,"

"I can see that," Brittany said her husband. "They were scared, so we should comfort them any way we can,"

"That's true," Alvin said. "That policeman was as bad as I was before I learned my lesson,"

**Later that evening**

The night had descended across the sky, filling it with the beautiful show of stars. The moon was just visible in the far off darkness, but it still shine brightly. It was the perfect night for a walk or a night out.

Jeanette, who was now dressed in her nightgown, lay in her bed, looking out through her window at the stars. She sighed at their beauty. They were amazing, but she was still feeling guilty about what happened earlier. She shook a little in fright when the policeman's words ran through her mind. Jeanette curled under her blanket to prevent getting chilly. Well, Jeanette closed her eyes while trying to fight back tears that already began pouring down her cheeks.

The door to the room opened. It was Eleanor. She was also dressed in her nightgown. Eleanor sat down on Jeanette's bed and sighed. Jeanette turned on her bedside lamp and slowly peeked out of the covers to look at Eleanor. Eleanor sighed and scooted a bit closer to Jeanette.

"Look, I'm sorry, Jeanette," she said.

"That's okay," Jeanette replied. "I forgive you . . . Sissy!"

"Jeanette-" Eleanor began but Jeanette cut her off.

"Eleanor, I just took in the policeman's words. Did you see how angry he was?"

"I'm still shaking," Eleanor replied, her voice in a pure whisper. "We just wanted to have fun and got scolding by someone much scarier than Alvin used to be,"

"It's like he threatened to take my helmet away," Jeanette said timidly. Jeanette sighed. "It's not like I don't like you or anything,"

Eleanor nodded and listened. She got up and slowly began to walk out of the room. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other for what felt like as long as Jeanette had been grounded. Jeanette knew that this was a good night for an evening stroll. Surely Alvin or Brittany would take her outside for a night out.

Eleanor also noticed how pretty it was outside. She never noticed so many stars like Jeanette had. It was pretty and after some thought, the girls did want to go outside for a night out.

"Eleanor," Jeanette said as she blinked a couple of times. Her sister kept her eyes on her. "Do you want to go outside for a night out?"

Eleanor smiled with slight excitement.

"Uh-huh," she replied.

"I'm still thinking about what the policeman said," Jeanette continued. "We really did set foot in the wrong place,"

Eleanor nodded slightly.

"That's true," she said. "I bet your parents are always telling you that,"

The door to Jeanette's room opened. It was their mother Brittany.

"Do you want to go to bed?" she asked. "Or do you want to go outside?"

"We want to go outside, Brittany," Jeanette and Eleanor replied in unison.

They all went outside and put on their suits. Then, they left the dome, closing the door behind them.


	2. Brittany's Story

The three 'ettes went back to the city where Jeanette and Eleanor met before. They didn't see anyone because they were all in bed.

The Chipettes kept going to they spotted the same bench from before. "Is this why the policeman scolded you?" asked Brittany in concern. Jeanette nodded. "I guess the policeman thought it was our fault that he got hurt," said Eleanor. "No wonder," said Brittany. "It's not your fault and he should've known that." The three took in the sight in silence for a few moments, then Jeanette spoke. "Brittany," she said. "do you think we need to start growing up?" Brittany looked skeptical. "What? You don't need to, Jeanette," she replied. "None of this was your fault and he thought it was." Jeanette nodded in agreement. "Who says we need to start growing up?" Eleanor butted in. "Not me," said Brittany with a small laugh. She took their paws and walked over. They sat on a wooden board and Brittany cleared her throat. "Once upon a time . . ." she began.

_It was a beautiful day in WALL-E's land. He was compacting trash and his cockroach pet, Hal was watching. Suddenly, WALL-E noticed a shiny green object. He picked it up and whistled curiously. When WALL-E squeezed it, bubbles came out. He warbled curiously at the bubbly sight before him. Some of the bubbles popped on WALL-E's sides and tickled him. "Haaaaaaa!" WALL-E laughed as he danced in the bubbles. Hal joined WALL-E in the fun and they danced happily ever after._

". . . The end," Brittany said, finishing her story. Jeanette and Eleanor fell asleep in her lap. Brittany laughed softly as she picked them up.

Brittany carried them back to the treedome. She helped them out of their suits and put them to bed. "Good night," Brittany said as she gave them a kiss. "Sweet dreams."

And Jeanette did have sweet dreams, for the first time in her life._  
_


	3. A Chance To Grow Up?

It was another sunny day for the forest. The leaves on the trees stirred as the squirrels and chipmunks went about their business.

Walking down the forest floor was Jeanette. She was once again in her suit. In her gloved paws was a newspaper. Nothing personal but she'd found it at her work site this perfect summer day. The headline said_ Farmer brothers chasing after horse for second time sparks another humorous show_! Nobody told her she couldn't take it with her as she worked alone and was heading home to show Alvin.

Jeanette kept walking until she spotted the dome. When she got inside, she took her suit off and hung it up. Alvin, who was wearing his red hoodie with a big "A" stitched on it, standing for his name, was sitting at the table, twiddling his thumbs. It was a habit he developed when he had nothing to do.

"Hi, Jeanette," Alvin said as he turned to see his daughter walk in. "Did you find anything interesting?" he asked her.

"Yes, Alvin," Jeanette replied. "This wouldn't fit into my treasure box, so I carried it under my arm instead,"

She unfolded the newspaper and passed it to Alvin. Alvin took the paper and read the headline carefully. "'Farmer brothers chasing after horse for second time sparks another humorous show!'" he read aloud.

"That's a weird story," he said. Jeanette took another seat next to Alvin and sat down. "I can't imagine a headline saying that you and Eleanor did something wrong,"

"What headline?" a female chipmunk voice said from the stairs.

Jeanette and Alvin turned to see Brittany, dressed in her pink school clothes, standing at the stairway.

"Did she find another newspaper?" she asked as she walked over.

"This headline," Alvin answered. "It was about two brothers who did something wrong. Probably taking horses out without their parents permission."

"Their parents sound like Jeanette's parents if they don't let them ride horses. How did this chase happen?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know, but those brothers must've fell off the horses and started them," Alvin replied. He continued reading. His eyes stopped on a small article below a subheading that said something special. "Wow," he said. "Parents that have been dead for years are finally alive once more, due to a magical lecture. The same lecture will kill them once again." Alvin concluded.

Brittany looked worryingly up at her husband.

"I don't like the idea of this happening," she said. "Do you think it's a good thing Jeanette's parents are alive?" she asked.

"I don't think so," said Alvin. But then, it hit him. "Wait a minute," he said. He turned to Jeanette. "Maybe your parents have changed," he said.

Jeanette was taken by surprise from what Alvin was saying to her.

"What, me going back to my parents?" she asked in a worried tone.

"No," Alvin replied. "What happened to the farmer brothers. They took some horses out without their father's permission and something bad happened. Their father found out and gave them a magical lecture that brought your parents and siblings back to life. Maybe, after being dead for so long, your parents have changed their attitude and will treat you as nicely as Brittany and I do. Maybe, they've learned not to overdo your safety and won't lecture you as much. You don't have to back to them if it makes you unhappy; it was just a thought."

Jeanette went wide-eyed, but then, amazingly, she nodded and a smile crept across her face. She-she liked this idea. Maybe Alvin was right. Maybe her parents have finally realized that she hates lectures and won't do it anymore. Maybe! They just might've!

"Maybe you're right," she said.

"I didn't say you have to," Alvin said, calming down. "What do you think, Brittany?" he asked her.

"Well, personally I don't like the idea of going back to her real parents," she said. "But it is your choice. I'll get her subway pass,"

"I'll get Eleanor," Alvin said.

The two split up. Brittany went to get a subway pass for Jeanette whilst Alvin went to bring Eleanor downstairs. Jeanette stayed where she was, still looking at the newspaper.

"Brittany? Alvin? Anyone?" she said, keeping low so that Eleanor wouldn't hear her.

"I'm back," Brittany said as she sat down next to Jeanette. with Jeanette's subway pass in her paw. "Here's your subway pass in case you decide to go back to your parents, but I'm worried they won't be nice to you."

"Eleanor!" Alvin shouted up the stairs. "Come down here!"

"I'm coming," Eleanor's voice replied from upstairs.

"Brittany, I don't know," Jeanette told her, placing a paw on her shoulder. "They might've learned to be nice to me,"

"But what if they didn't?" Brittany asked her. "Just remember that if something goes wrong, take the subway back. It's only two stops away. I'll come every morning to check on you so you can tell me if something goes wrong. You can come to me at night if you have a bad dream,"

Jeanette moved her paw from Brittany's shoulder and was lost in thought. She was right. Since where Jeanette's old family was living now was only two stops away, she could take the subway home when something goes wrong. Brittany would come there every morning to check on her and things would be okay. She could even come at night when she had a bad dream as Brittany would always be ready to comfort her when she needed it.

The sound of feet hitting steps filled the air. Jeanette and Brittany turned to see Eleanor walking down the steps into the kitchen.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Grab a chair and sit next to your sister," Alvin said.

Eleanor did so. Alvin cleared his throat.

"Eleanor," he said. "Jeanette must go back to her parents,"

Eleanor went wide-eyed.

"What are you talking about, Alvin?" she asked.

"Read the paper on the table," Alvin answered.

Eleanor took the paper on the table and read the article. Like Alvin and Jeanette, her eyes went wide as well. She could not believe that two farmer brothers got a special lecture that brought Jeanette's parents back to life.

"Wow," Eleanor said as she set the paper back down on the table. "I…I can't believe it," she continued. "It's…It's breath taking."

"I had a thought," Alvin explained. "that maybe Jeanette's parents will be nicer to her after being dead for so many years. All this time, your sissy's real parents were dead and now, they're alive...again. I decided to send Jeanette back to her parents to see how they'll treat her after all these years, but you can go too. Since they're not your parents, you can help by informing me and Brittany if something bad happened. You can be Jeanette's lifeguard." Alvin concluded.

Eleanor beamed like the Sun. The thought of being Jeanette's Sissy and Lifeguard sounded like fun. She'd keep watch of everything and would be ready to help if it was needed! It would be the best time of her life!

Eleanor shot up from her seat, knocking it over, with a big smile on her face.

"I'll do it," she said.

"Okay," Alvin said. "Jeanette, what do you think?" he asked her. Everyone's eyes were now looking at her, waiting for her decision. After a second, Jeanette stood up from her seat. She smiled and nodded.

"I wonder if my parents changed," she said.

Alvin kissed his two girls.

"Okay," he said, as he embraced his two girls in a tight hug. "But remember, it's your choice. So if something happens, you can come back."

Brittany smiled and stood up as well.

"You don't have to do this, girls," she said. "I just wanted to try your parents with you and see if they changed,"

"Thank you, Brittany," Eleanor said. "I promise to be the best lifeguard I can be. I can't wait to meet Jeanette's parents."

"Don't worry, Eleanor," Alvin reassured his daughter. "You will get to meet Jeanette's parents soon enough,"


	4. Home NotSoSweet Home

Another good day had dawned on the forest, though today it was partially cloudy but otherwise still sunny. However, a storm was forecast for the night, so Eleanor would get her first chance in getting Alvin and Brittany in case of an emergency.

At the subway tracks where the trains run, Jeanette and Eleanor were all suited up and ready for the trip. They figured Jeanette's parents want them to be early, as they'd been mean to her years ago.

Last night, Jeanette's mind thought of all the ways her parents might've changed. Eleanor had never seen Jeanette's parents, but she had heard of them. Both were excited about what would happen next.

There were many ways Jeanette's parents try to keep her safe. When it came to protecting Jeanette, her parents really overdid it. Maybe, they made the same kind of promise as Alvin did.

Along with overdoing it, they also told her things that were not true. Such as, "apples will rot your teeth," and "sunsets can hurt your eyes," When they did something painful to Jeanette, they thought they were saving her from the things they thought were dangerous.

Since Jeanette had experienced being alone for so long, her parents' lectures might not scare her so much. As Brittany says sometimes, "you never know unless you try. If you don't like it, you don't have to do it."

All those years, she has been lectured, yelled at and sent to her room. With Eleanor as her lifeguard, things might run a little more smoothly.

However, Jeanette knew that if she missed Brittany, she could simply come home to her peaceful, happy life.

Jeanette and Eleanor would thumb-wrestle when they got bored.

The next morning, squirrels and chipmunks payed their passes to get on the subway. Not everyone was going where Jeanette and Eleanor were going, but Jeanette knew where she was going. Getting there and back would be really easy.

At the subway tracks, Alvin and Brittany were keeping Jeanette and Eleanor company until the train would arrive. The four friends were suited up and ready for the day's events.

"Remember, you two," he said as he put a warm paw on their shoulders. "If you get homesick, you can always come back,"

"Thank you, Alvin," Jeanette replied.

Alvin took his paw off her shoulder.

"You don't have to start growing up, but I'm proud of you just for trying your best," he said. "Just try your best; Brittany and I will be here for you in case of an emergency," He sighed. "If Jeanette's parents changed, I won't be surprised,"

"This will be fun," Eleanor said excitedly. "Traveling on the Subway, just me and my Sissy."

"I'm with her," Jeanette replied.

"Well, your train is here," Alvin said to them.

Jeanette and Eleanor nodded and got on the train.

"Good luck with Jeanette's parents," Alvin said to them.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked back at Alvin and nodded again and the train doors closed.

"This is fun," Eleanor said. "I love my first Subway Ride,"

"Me too, Eleanor," Jeanette said as excited as her sister. "Even though it's only two stops,"

The train stopped at Laurence station. After Eglinton, they would arrive. "The doors are closing!" Eleanor exclaimed excitedly as the doors closed once more and the train departed for the next station, Eglinton.

"One more stop and we'll be there," Jeanette informed her sister. "And when we do, we'll know if my parents changed or not,"

Eleanor looked at her taller sister with a worried look before she smiled.

"Yeah, you're right, Jeanette," she said. They stood next to the doors, waiting for the train to stop. "Oh look, here we are!" she exclaimed.

Jeanette kept her eyes glued to the door. As soon as the train stopped and the doors opened, they carefully stepped out, minding the gap of course. However when they did, Jeanette's parents shoved them against a nearby wall.

"Wait 'till it's gone!" her mother said.

"I like how the train sounds when it takes off," Eleanor replied. "I'm her new Sissy and Lifeguard, Eleanor," she added, introducing herself.

"That's a name for old people," Jeanette's mother scolded. "Your too young to handle such a name,"

It wasn't long until the train was all out of sight and Jeanette, her parents and Eleanor could relax. Jeanette's parents loosened their grip, but took the girls away from the station where Jeanette's old siblings were waiting. Jeanette's little brother and sister hugged her by the hips, which her parents pulled them away immediately, saying that hugs were dangerous. Her older brother and sister slapped high-fives with her, but her parents cut it off right away, saying that high-fives can cause death.

"That's how we died, Jeanette," said her mother. "By slapping high fives. Never do this with Eleanor,"

"No it's not," Jeanette replied. "You died in a sandstorm, remember?"

"Let's go, children," said Jeanette's father. "before another train comes."

Jeanette and her old family, along with Eleanor, went back home.

"Do you promise to obey the rules?" Jeanette's father asked, to which Jeanette nodded.

"I'm her lifeguard," explained Eleanor. "Which means I'll tell her new parents, Alvin and Brittany if something goes wrong. Will you be nice to her?" she inquired.

Jeanette's mother grabbed Eleanor by the neck. "This 'Alvin and Brittany' aren't her parents," she said crossly. "We are. And Jeanette's always thinking about herself. She has to learn to think about other people too."

"Please put her down," Jeanette said politely.

"I won't put her down," said her mother. "Unless you promise to think of other people too. Promise?"

Jeanette nodded.

As soon as her mother let go of Eleanor, she ran down the stairs and up the hallways to where the northbound trains were. She waited until the train arrived.

Meanwhile, Jeanette was taken to where her parents had moved in. She was immediately sent to her room, with her parents supervision of course. After five minutes, she was called down to dinner. There were no conversations and Jeanette was sent to bed.

Meanwhile, Eleanor arrived back at Jeanette's treedome. Alvin and Brittany were still there. "Brittany, Jeanette's mother grabbed me!" Eleanor said. "What? That's terrible," said Brittany. Quick as lightning, she rushed over to check on Jeanette that night, followed by Eleanor.

Meanwhile, Jeanette was having trouble sleeping. Her parents have just lectured her. Brittany came into the room to sleep with Jeanette. With Brittany, Jeanette was able to fall asleep.


	5. The Magic Words

The bad weather from yesterday afternoon had left It's mark across much of the home of Jeanette's parents, but the summer sun had reclaimed the sky and was shining gratefully down onto the country. Everyone was able to continue with their daily activities, but for Jeanette, it's the hard-knock life.

She went down to the station and noticed Brittany. "How's it going?" asked Brittany. "Not so well," replied Jeanette. "My parents made us eat crumbs with spoons. I wish we were back with you."

"I understand," Brittany said. "You'd rather be back with me and Alvin instead of 'growing up'"

"I'm sorry," Jeanette told her. "I thought my parents had changed."

"That's okay," said Brittany. "Remember how a special lecture brought them to life?" she inquired.

"My parents? Yeah," said Jeanette.

"Well," said Brittany. "That same lecture will kill your parents again and you and Eleanor can come home."

"Oh, er, okay," said Jeanette.

"I'll tell you how it goes," Brittany said in a whisper. "It goes..."

She whispered the magic words to Jeanette, who nodded and listened. Finally, Jeanette was ready. "Okay, Brittany," she said. "I'm going to try now,"

"Good luck," said Brittany as she got on the northbound train. "I'll come back to check on you this afternoon!"

Jeanette went back to her parents' house to tell Eleanor the good news. "Eleanor, I'm going to say the magic words and kill my parents," Jeanette said. "Good," said Eleanor. "Then, we can go back to our Home Sweet Home!"

The two 'ettes nodded, then, went to the kitchen to say the magic words.


	6. Getting Caught, Getting Started

It was now the late afternoon. Even though it was summer, the Sun had already begun to set behind the distant hills. Soon it would be night. Already across the squirrels and chipmunks would head home on the subway.

Jeanette's parents were in bed when Jeanette crept into their room. She crept closer to their bed as silently as she could. Her parents were too tired to notice. For Jeanette, these magic words would be easy since Brittany told her what they were.

"Jeanette, I'm here," she head Eleanor whisper as she crept into the room.

She crept up next to Jeanette, ready to help with the words.

"This is the first time I've ever lectured anyone," she said to Jeanette.

"I know," she replied as she crept closer.

"What are you doing?" asked Jeanette's older brother.

Jeanette and Eleanor turned to see the older brother in boxers. His tail was dragging behind him.

"Don't you both know you can't be up this late?" he asked. "Your too young? What's the matter with you?"

With that said, Jeanette's big brother turned and walked out of the room. He passed her big sister, who was also awake.

"What's up with her?" Jeanette's big sister asked.

"The little squirt doesn't know she shouldn't be up this late," her big brother answered. "Shouldn't we give her another chance?"

"What the Hell do you two think you were playing at?" Jeanette shouted from the bedroom. Her big brother rushed in right away, not happy with what Jeanette was saying. "Shut up, kid," he barked at her.

"Taking the horses out without my permission! What the Hell is wrong with you!" Jeanette yelled.


	7. Progress

The Sun beamed down on Jeanette's parents' house once again. Birds flew effortlessly through the air, singing loudly as they moved from tree to tree. In Jeanette's parents' house, she never got to finish saying the magic words, but she was making progress. Everyone but Jeanette and Eleanor was sick and had to stay in bed.

Jeanette and Eleanor were rushing around bringing what her family had asked for. Brittany had come back to check on her, but Jeanette wasn't allowed to leave, for she and Eleanor had to bring medicines and do chores, so Brittany, instead of waiting for Jeanette to come down, decided to go up.

As soon as she entered the house, Brittany noticed Jeanette and Eleanor rushing around to make her family feel better.

Brittany watched the sight and waited patiently for Jeanette to slow down. Eventually, her family was better and Jeanette could talk to Brittany.

"Brittany, I thought you were waiting at the subway station," Jeanette asked, trying to catch her breath. Brittany smiled.

"You didn't come down," she whispered. "So, I decided to come up and see what you were doing."

"I couldn't come because I had to undo the spell I cast," Jeanette said.

"What she means is," Eleanor said, catching her breath. "We had to help her family get better and couldn't leave the house until they weren't sick anymore."

"I see," Brittany said with a nod. "That's why you didn't come down. So, did you try to say those magic words?"

"I tried," Jeanette said. "But my big brother cut me off."


	8. Success

Today, Jeanette came down to the station to see Brittany. Brittany was ready to hear about what Jeanette's family did. Brittany asked, "How's it going?"

"No good," Jeanette sighed.

"Oh," Brittany whispered.

They followed the same routine the next day.

"My parents aren't treating me very nicely."

Jeanette tried again and again to say the magic words, but only to meet the same result she got when she first tried it.

Jeanette wanted to go back to Brittany, but her parents kept stopping her from saying the magic words.

She kept trying and trying every day and night, only to meet the same result. Eleanor was always ready to help her, but they always got caught.

_Here goes. _Jeanette thought as she tried the magic words once more.

She took a deep breath and tried again.

"What the Hell do you two think you were playing at?" she shouted. "Taking the horses out without my permission! What the Hell is wrong with you!"

She didn't get interrupted this time so she continued.

"This is the second time you two have gone running off like a pair of monkeys and look what you've done," she said to her father. "Not only did you…" she pointed at her mother. "Get hurt, but you also risked you lives because of this fox you saw and you've broken our neighbours' fence!"

"I would expect better from you two," Eleanor said on cue. "You know, just be lucky you two have this freedom because when I was your age, and I'm probably saying the same for your father here, we had no freedom _at all_! You two are lucky to have this freedom and yet you go clowning about like a pair of monkeys!"

The parents got sicker and sicker.

"I cannot believe you two would do something like this!" Jeanette continued. "I did not expect you to tag along with your brother after what had happened last time you two took the horses out without my permission,"

"Stop!" her mother said weakly. "No more! You have to think of-"

Jeanette's mother was cut off when she continued. "It doesn't matter why you went out, Wallace," she snapped. "The point is you went out and look what you and Hal did!" she turned to face Eleanor. "Eleanor I think it's working,"

"You're right," she replied. "You two just need to start growing up!" she barked at Jeanette's parents. "You're not children anymore, your young men but you clowning around won't get you anywhere in life! Let's hope this doesn't happen again!"

Eleanor, noticing Jeanette's parents had died, quietly left the room with Jeanette right behind her.

"Girls," Brittany piped up. "You did it. You said the magic words and now you can come home! You don't need to start growing up, I'd miss you,"

"Thank you," Jeanette replied. "I'm sure my parents will think about what they've done, and take in Eleanor's words. We don't need to start growing up, they need to let us have our freedom,"

Brittany smiled and took their paws and walked down to the subway with them.


	9. Back Together

Back home, Alvin was waiting patiently. Soon, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor came into view. Instead of being angry, Alvin wrapped his arms around Jeanette, embracing her in a big hug.

"See, Jeanette?" he told her. "You don't have to start growing up."

"Thanks, Alvin," Jeanette said, returning the hug."

"Next time," Alvin said. "We'll ask you first before sending on 'crazy men adventures'."

**Later that night**

Jeanette went to bed. Brittany came into the room and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight, Jeanette," she said. "Have a great sleep."

And that's just what she did.

Because she remembered the magic words, Jeanette knew that she always would have freedom. With Brittany to love, there was nothing to worry about.

**The end  
**


End file.
